Unrequited
by Neo-Dracula
Summary: Marceline and Finn have been best friends since they can remember... and recently, they've become friends with benefits. While Marceline truly loves Finn, he just views her as a friend. Will a weekend alone at her house change all that? (contains fluffiness and lemons)
1. Friends with Benefits

His warm, cheery, smile.

That's all she ever wanted to see. That smile of his could melt the coldest, most desolate days away, and send her heart fluttering.

No matter what, she always looked forward to seeing his smile... but some days, she had to entice it out of him. She wanted to please him. To make her blond hero happy.

She took pride in being the only one who could cheer him up... ever since kindergarten, no matter how many times life beat him down, she was always there, holding his hand...

No matter what happened to him... being rejected by the most smart and popular girls in school, his first girlfriend leaving him for some dumb jock, or even his father's drunken rage... she took pride in summoning that soft, assuring, heart-melting smile.

That's why she was lying on her back on her bed, her bare breasts being licked, kissed, and caressed by her love. Her Finn.

He looked back down at her. Oh lord, that smile...

"You ready, Marcy?"

She ran a hand through her ebony locks, until her slim, brown fingers exited her flowing hair and ended up in his own blondness. She gripped onto it tightly, knowing what was coming next.

After doing this so many times, she knew her hero liked it rough. She licked her dry lips, sweat dripping from her brow and causing some of her shining strands of hair to stick to her skin. She smiled sultrily, "I'm always ready, weenie."

He kissed her naval, and the girl felt his thumbs loop through the hem of her red panties. In a set of fluid motions, Finn slowly ran his tongue down to her crouch, meanwhile, his hands slid off those pesky, red underwear that kept him from his prize.

Marceline gripped onto Finn's hair in preparation as she felt his hot, excited breaths blowing against her folds. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally felt his tongue brush against her lower lips.

She let out a small whimper and tugged on his blond locks, urging him to go on. Her hero eagerly obliged, teasing her with another lick before dipping the tip of his tongue within her. She tensed up in pleasure, the grip on his hair tightening even more... but the pain only caused Marceline's love to go on.

He dove fully within her, his tongue eagerly exploring her moist pussy. The grip on his hair was so great now, that it felt only another good tug would yank her whole handful clean out.

"FUCK!" she cried as the warm appendage brushed against her sweet spot. As if on cue, Finn lifted his hand up and began rubbing her clit with his thumb in slow, slow circles.

Simple hair-pulling wouldn't be enough. She dug her nails into her lover's scalp, drawing the slightest bit of blood. But it was over. Finn had pulled his tongue out, and was now flicking it across her clit, while his powerful fingers pumped in and out of her womanhood.

"YAAA!" she cried in utter bliss, spilling her love juice for Finn, who eagerly licked it up.

Finn looked back up, with that grin that simply killed her. In the dim lighting of her room, she could see that his face was shining with her cum.

"What time is it...?"

Marcy licked her lips. They knew how to press each other's buttons.

"Fucking time."

Finn picked her up, grabbing her from her behind. His fingers sunk into her big, soft ass, and Marceline found that his erection grew even more, pressing into her heated pussy-lips as she stared into his deep, blue eyes.

"Whoa, Finn... you sure get excited whenever you get your hands on my ass..."

He smirked in a way that was somehow sheepish, smooth, and sexy. He was like a totally different person whenever he was in bed.

"Heh... what can I say...? I told you in 10th grade you had a big caboose..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her deep, chocolate brown eyes(nearly a red color) stared into his soul, "-I thought that was an insult... I didn't realize you liked big butts."

Finn simply smiled. He walked over to the nearest wall, and her back meet with the cool surface of her band poster hanging there. Finn gave her a quick peck on the lips before pressing his hardened cock against her moistened folds, then, without further warning, plunged in.

Her sweet screams would certainly be heard by any resident of the house... fortunately, she basically lived by herself, because if her father wasn't on a business trip, he was at the bar.

Finn pressed his face into her breasts, moaning in bliss. He thrust his hips rapidly upward at a blinding speed, rocking the entire room.

Each thrust elicited more moans of pleasure from both parties, and Marceline's pussy leaked even more liquid and made a small 'squelch' every time Finn's thick, 7-inch rod re-entered it.

Her ax-bass against the wall threatened to fall over as Finn picked up the pace even further... squeezed between the wall and her hero, Marceline wrapped around Finn's head with her slim, muscular arms as she was overtaken by pleasure.

Finn's hair was frizzed, and Marceline's brown skin glistened with sweat. Finn's eager hands gripped Marceline's ass in an ironclad grip. Marceline raked her fingernails across her lover's back...It wouldn't be much longer now.

With a final, powerful thrust, Finn released everything he had into Marceline's awaiting womb, and the young woman cried into the air as another powerful orgasm rocked her whole body.

With a tired smile, Finn pulled out, allowing their combined juices to leak out of her satisfied pussy. He turned around, set her down, and plopped down next to her, panting, "Jeez... that was intense..."

Marceline looked over at him, "I know, right? Err... so, it's the weekend. You wanna stay over and play some video games?"

Finn yawned a bit, sitting up with a stretch, "I left Jake with a bunch of food... and it's not like Martin gives a rat's ass about where I am... I guess so."

Marceline patted him on the back, "Sweet! My dad is gone for the weekend, so we should have the whole house to ourselves."

Finn laughed a bit, and looked right into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat... his smile... something was different about it... and his eyes had something of a slight melancholy behind them.

"Marcy...?"

"Yeah, Finn...?"

"You're... you're my best friend."

Deep down, that just smashed Marceline's heart into a million little pieces. But, she managed to foist a smile, "Yeah... thanks Finn. You're my best friend too... hey, we both reak of sex. Before we play some games, why don't you go take a shower first? I think I still have some of your clothes left out from last time, I'll lay them out for ya."

Finn beamed joyously, sitting up and bolting towards her bathroom, "Thanks, Marcy!"

When the door was shut, a single, shining tear fell from Marcy's face.

She would do anything for that smile... and anything to be close to him, just for a fleeting moment, even if it meant being nothing more than a bro and sex toy to the man she had loved since the 1st grade.


	2. Friday Night

Finn sighed in relief as he felt the warm water patter against his sticky skin, washing away both the grimes of the day and the musk of sex.

Over the sounds of the water droplets splashing against his flesh and the tiled flooring, the young man heard his best friend singing to herself back in the bedroom.

Finn smiled a bit as he rinsed the shampoo from his blond mane. He loved Marceline's singing. She was a both a gifted singer and bass-player... she even had her own band, 'The Scream Queens', that was quite popular at school.

Finn's thoughts soon drifted from Marceline's band to the girl herself... they had known each other since kindergarten, and were friends since childhood. But since about last year, they had decided to take their relationship further... not unto romantic territory, but just as sexual companions, nothing more. And Finn wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Marcy, but simply as a friend. He couldn't even entertain the thought of ever settling down with his best friend.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar pair of trim arms wrap around his chest and firm pair of breasts to press into his back.

"Marcy? I thought we were done with sex for today..."

Her hot breath pounded against his neck, "Well... I thought we could conserve some water and shower together... and I decided to not even try to fool myself into thinking I could be around your hot, wet, naked body and hold myself back..."

Finn chuckled a small laugh, his cock starting to swell up just a bit. He spun around, pinning his fuck-buddy to the shower wall, nibbling at her collarbone.

Finn could feel Marceline's slim fingers run through his hair once again. She yanked him away from her collarbone, then slammed her lips into his. They both melted into the sloppy, passionate kiss as they nibbled and sucked on each others tongues and lips.

Finn's cock was now at full mast, standing erect and proud and throbbing madly. He grabbed Marceline from under her left knee and lifted up her leg, giving the young man even greater access to her soaking pussy.

As the water of the shower rained down on them, Finn pressed his dribbling cock-head against her moist womanhood. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before plunging in once again.

"I love that sweet scream of yours, Marcy..." moaned out Finn as he withdrew, readjusting his grip on her raised leg.

"Yeah... fuck me good, Finn..." she mewled back, squealing in pleasure once again as he began thrusting up into her cunt, water launching off of their skin as their frenzied sex went on.

"AH! OH! AH!" squealed Marceline, now pressed against the shower wall. Finn ceased his thrusts for a moment, picking up her other leg.

"Oh... I see what you want, Finny~"

Marceline's legs were now wrapped around Finn's torso, and his hands supporting her by grasping her behind. His throbbing cock pressed once more into her cunt, eagerly awaiting entry.

"Do it, Finn!"

"AH! MARCELINE!"

He thrust her up and down onto his pole with gusto, and water flew off both of their bodies as he went. Soon, Finn felt a familiar tightening within his groin as he shot everything his testicles had within his friend.

Marceline sighed happily, feeling Finn's warm seed fill her womb up. As he let her down, she grabbed a bottle of body wash and squirted some into her palms. Finn did the same, and the two child hood friends washed off each other's bodies.

* * *

Now dried off after their 2nd round of the night, Finn and Marcy were on her Wii, gaming the night away on her bed. Now that her room was lit up, one could see that it was almost entirely red... the carpet, walls, and bed all a rich crimson. Numerous band posters and other punk-rocker trinkets hung all around. Finn was wearing a blue t-shirt and white boxers while Marcy was wearing a red tank-top and black panties. It's not like they weren't used to being exposed around each other.

"Ah, man! How are you so good at this, Marcy?" cursed Finn as he looked over at his friend. She grinned cockily, "Always choose Solid Snake, Finn. He's the best character."

Finn giggled a bit, "Pfft... Soild Snake..."

Marceline tossed a pillow in his face with a chuckle, as if they were mere children once again. Marceline wished that with all her heart, really. Another chance to return to how things used to be with them... a chance to win his heart before it was broken beyond repair.

She had no time to dwell on such melancholy thoughts, however. There was a pillow fight to wage, and a Finn in desperate need of a pounding.

As they whacked away with their pillows, Finn's hands had somehow found their way under her arms, and his fingers squiggled about, tickling the daylights out of Marcy.

Marceline snorted, "FINN, CUT IT OUT!" she half laughed, half shouted jokingly.

"Not until you promise to go see that new Billy Graham movie with me tomorrow!" he haggled.

"OK, OK! I PROMISE!"

Finn ceased, "Good girl."

Marceline playfully punched Finn in the arm as she sat up with another snort, "I wanted to go see that movie anyway, doofus."

Finn smiled as he wrapped his arm around Marceline's shoulder. It was going to be a fun weekend, that's one thing for sure.

* * *

Across town, a cigarette was tossed into a grimy puddle, it's dim sparks at last going out as the tobacco roll was submerged in the darkened liquid.

A leather boot then made a splash in the very same puddle as a Japanese girl walked past it, through a jungle of uncut grass and weeds, and ending up at the door of a creaky house.

She knocked, and was answered by a thuggish teen. He squinted his eyes at her, "You Shoko?"

"You know it." she replied.

The thug shot a smirk at her, "Well, the boss says if you're serious about joining the gang... he wants you to steal something for 'em."

Shoko looked left and right, then back at the man, as if she was checking if someone was spying on them, "What? Money, drugs? You name it."

The thug spit at her feet, somewhat disgusting the girl, "He wants you to steal something from Bonnibel Barns... her amulet."

Shoko grunted in annoyance, "What? Why?"

The thug shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. He hates the 'in' crowd, apparently, and that dumb amulet she always wears evidently means somethin' or another to 'er... but, I'm sure the boss is also interested in the monetary value. Two birds with 'un stone, yea?"

Shoko nodded her head, "Yeah, I got it. Just gotta steal the most popular girl in school's amulet."

* * *

**That's right, this story will have PB x Shoko as well. Don't worry, I won't let the main focus get out of Finnceline.**


	3. Saturday Morning

Finn's eyes creaked open as the morning sunshine slipped through a window and landed on his face.

He looked around at the twisted covers and noticed Marcy was missing. His mouth spread open in a mighty yawn. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and rolling out of bed, he slipped on a pair of blue basketball shorts and walked outside of Marceline's room to see where she had gone off.

Out in the hallway, Finn looked to his right and saw one of Marcy's family pictures. She was just a baby in the photograph, and was being held by her mother, Madeline, who looked remarkably like her daughter. Same dark skin, same raven hair, same chocolate-brown, reddish eyes... Finn even figured that Marceline's figure would look more or less the same as her mother's in a few years. Marcy was practically a carbon copy of her mother.

The next photograph over, it was more or less the same, expect this time, Marceline's father was in it, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind, a proud smile on his face.

Hudson Abadeer. Finn clenched his teeth every time he thought about that man. Being friends with Marcy since childhood, Finn could pretty much confirm that Hudson was just as bad as his own father... well, not as bad as his. At least Hudson was gone from the house most of the time, and left Marceline with his impressive estate...

… but when Finn thought on it, he realized that his father at least cared a bit about his own mother, Susan, and was genuinely saddened by her death. Marceline's father, however? Madeline's death didn't seem to upset Hudson in the least... in fact, Marceline's mother just up and disappeared one day. It was all very fishy.

Finn left his thought behind as he continued down the hall and into the kitchen, where he found Marceline in a pair of black skinny jeans, Metallica shirt, and wearing an apron with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Morin' weenie." she said, plopping some scrambled eggs onto a plate and handing them to Finn, before he graciously accepted them.

"Oh, breakfast! You're the best, Marcy!"

She smiled a bit, "Don't mention it. Hey, before we go see that movie, I promised we'd go meet Bongo, Kelia, and Guy at the mall and get some lunch or something. Don't worry, we'll go catch it at six... after all, a promise made when being tickled isn't easily broken."

* * *

Finn waited outside Marceline's house, admiring it for the hundredth time, probably. It was two-stories, painted red, and generally huge. In the back, there was a spacious pool with a deck and everything... now that he thought about it, a swim would be nice. Perhaps after the movie or the next day? He certainly wouldn't mind seeing his best friend in a bikini...

"You-who? Earth to Finn?"

Finn snapped out of his trance. He looked over to Marcy and offered a cheesy grin, "Yeah? I was just thinking about going for a swim, later."

She smirked, her silver lip piercing shining in the morning sun,"Wanna catch a peak a peak at me in a bikini, huh...?"

Finn blushed a bit, "Well... yeah, actually."

She laughed, sliding on her motorcycle helmet. She hopped onto her red bike, and Finn got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"It's funny... usually, the boyfriend rides in the front." Marceline commented teasingly.

Finn laughed a bit, "Yeah. But we're just friends, so I guess it's cool to break that stereotype! Ha!"

That was pretty much a self-inflected punch to her feelings, but underneath her motorcycle helmet, Finn didn't notice her frown.

* * *

Shoko exited the clothing store, adjusting her recently purchased sunglasses. She was now wearing brown leather boots with a short, green dress and matching teal scarf. Not too stealthy, but nothing out of the ordinary.

She took a seat over at a wooden bench, waiting for her prey. She heard that they hung out at the mall all the time, and swinging by looking for Bonnibel, had found her pink Sedan parked outside.

Shoko adjusted her sunglasses again, taking a few more looks around, then finally spotting Bonnibel.

She had company, unfortunately for Shoko. That would make it much harder for her to swipe Bonnie's amulet.

Bonnibel was walking out of some shoe store, a box tucked under her arm. She was flanked by three people.

To her right, there was Braco- the school's starting quarterback. He wore cargo pants, a white shirt, and his sports jacket, his name and jersey number embroided across the back. He slicked back his neat brown hair as he talked to Bonnibel.

To Bonnie's right, there was two- Frankie Parker (or FP, as her friends know her,) a red headed girl spotted with freckles. She had quite the fiery-temper, from what Shoko had heard about her.

And last but not least, Chad Bradley (like Frankie, he went by his initials- CB)was standing by FP, laughing like the giant goofball he was. Short, brown hair, rippling with muscles underneath a thin layer of tub, loud, obnoxious... Shoko couldn't think of a more stereotypical jock if she tried.

With a small scoff, Shoko sat up and followed after the small group of popular kids, light glinting off her sunglasses as the keen eyes underneath caught sight of the amulet swinging from Bonnie's neck.


End file.
